


A Touch of Kindness

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: For the FFVII Fic Exchange. Angeal realises that Sephiroth tends to avoid contact and sets out to change that.





	A Touch of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogslay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogslay/gifts).



> Here we go; hope you enjoy frogslay!

He barely noticed it the first time. Nor did he notice the second, third or fourth time it happened. The only reason he noticed Sephiroth’s behaviour was because Genesis had pointed it out to him.

“Sephiroth doesn’t touch people, does he?” Genesis had asked him one day during lunch.

“What do you mean?” He had responded, staring at his friend in disbelief. Had the other forgotten the training session they had just finished with the First Class? Sephiroth had practically thrown them both around the room, he knew Genesis had bruises in the shape of the First Class’ handprints.

“Outside of training,” Genesis expanded on with a dramatic gesture. “I’ve never seen him so much as shake someone’s hand.”

Angeal started to say something to deny his friend’s words but stopped and gave what Genesis was saying some thought. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Sephiroth voluntarily touch anyone outside of training.

That was concerning.

“You’re right,” he admitted softly, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “He doesn’t touch people.”

Genesis propped his chin on his hand, gazing at him intently as he asked, “so what are you going to do about it?”

Angeal was stunned at his friend’s question, staring at him in shock. “W-what are you talking about?!” He asked in a flustered tone, a bright flush rising to his cheeks.

“You’re the one that wants to date him,” Genesis said in a nonchalant manner. “I just want to take his title, position and prestige.”

“Genesis!” He exclaimed in shock. “You can’t just say that!”

His friend rolled his eyes with a scoff, “that’s not the point Angeal. The point is what you’re going to do about Sephiroth’s touch issue.”

He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at his friend. “We’re not talking about that.” He told the other in a firm tone, “it’s none of our business anyway.”

“Of course it’s not _our_ business,” Genesis agreed in a flippant tone. “It’s your business because you’re the one who wants to date him.”

Angeal sighed heavily, refusing to indulge his friend anymore today. Instead he changed the subject, “What are you planning on doing with your free time this afternoon?”

Genesis seemed annoyed at him but he allowed the change, talking about the training he was planning to do that afternoon.

Angeal listened to his friend with half-an-ear, mind considering what they had been talking about. While Genesis may have been right about his little rush, that didn’t mean that he was going to interfere with the other’s life.

Even if the thought that Sephiroth didn’t touch anyone outside of training worried him.

* * *

 

Angeal tried to forget the conversation but it kept coming back to him at random times; during meals, physicals, training and especially when he watched Sephiroth interact with others. It was all too easy to remember what Genesis had said when he watched how distant the younger teen could be when he interacted with people.

It was worse at times like this; when they were out on missions together and he got to observe how different Sephiroth was between one moment and the next. It was honestly quite jarring to see the warrior withdraw into himself after a fight.

He wanted to do _something_ about it. Even though he had no idea how to go about doing it.

Watching Sephiroth as they prepared to rest after a long day of work, he decided that he was going to do something.

He didn’t let himself think as he rose to his feet from where he seated, knowing that if he did then he’d end up second-guessing himself. He moved over to Sephiroth, keeping himself relaxed as he approached the First.

Sephiroth noticed his approach, turning to watch him with a blank expression. No one else was paying attention to them so Angeal had no qualms about holding his hand out to the younger, palm open and waiting for him to react to it.

Sephiroth stared at his hands for several minutes, the slight cocking of his head the only visible sign of his confusion over the gesture. He waited patiently, posture open and relaxed as the other slowly reached out and grasped his hand.

Sephiroth’s grip was hesitant but Angeal ignored it, smiling brightly and shaking his hand within his own. “It’s nice working with you again,” he told the First, pulling his hand away after he finished speaking.

Bright, green eyes blinked at him for a few moments, several silence-filled moments passed before Sephiroth responded. “You as well,” he said in a soft voice.

Things could have stopped there, Angeal could have walked away from Sephiroth and returned to what he had been doing before he got the idea to come talk to the other. But he didn’t; he kept talking to younger teen, making small-talk easily. He even found himself casually touching the other the way he usually would when he spoke to someone like his; clasping his shoulder and nudging him with his shoulder.

It was an enjoyable conversation, if a bit awkward and stilted. Angeal thought that he might have even seen a hint of a smile on Sephiroth’s face while they were talking.

He counted it as a success.

* * *

 

He made an effort to keep interacting with Sephiroth when he could; making small talk when they were on missions together and greeting him when they passed each other in the halls.

Genesis noticed what he was doing immediately though he never brought attention to it. Even if his friend seemed far too pleased whenever he saw him speaking with the First.

He ignored his friend’s smug expressions and continue to talk with Sephiroth.

The younger teen was slowly becoming used to his attempts at conversation; he’d started responding quicker and even started to talk without Angeal having to start the conversation. Along with that, Sephiroth seemed to be more accepting of contact; he no longer flinched when Angeal clasped his shoulder and he had a proper handshake now.

He was glad to see Sephiroth being less distant with everyone, it was nice that he wasn’t as tense outside of training as he used to be.

It had nothing to do with how nice the younger teen looked when he was relaxed, absolutely nothing.

~Page Break Line~

Genesis took things into his own hands a week later; coming into the cafeteria, where they were supposed to be meeting for lunch, practically dragging Sephiroth with him.

Angeal was stunned silence for several moments, unable to do anything as Genesis caught sight of him and made an immediate beeline for his table. Sephiroth followed calmly, eyes trained on the hand the mage was using to guide him.

“Hello, Angeal.” Genesis greeted brightly, completely ignoring his dumbfounded expression and the stares of everyone else in the cafeteria. “Seph’s going to be training with us this afternoon.” He announced brightly, gesturing at the younger.

Sephiroth’s gaze lifted from Genesis’ grip from a moment to meet his eyes, nodding a quiet greeting before dropping his eyes back to the slim hand holding his forearm.

“Seph?” Angeal managed to force out, confused over the nickname.

His friend simply rolled his eyes at him, releasing his hold on Sephiroth’s arm and sitting across from him. “Sephiroth’s a bit of a mouth full, Seph is much easier.” Genesis explained in a flippant tone, turning away from him to look up at the First. “Are you going to join us?” He asked when the other didn’t look like he was going to move.

Sephiroth blinked at Genesis before moving hesitantly to sit next to him. It was disconcerting to see the most important person in the SOLDIER program sitting in the cafeteria, everyone else in the room was staring at their table.

Genesis ignored the attention like he usually did and started speaking to Sephiroth, jumping back into a conversation that they must have paused before they arrived at the cafeteria. Angeal was still too stunned by the unexpected appearance of the younger teen to pay attention to what they were talking about, he spent several minutes just blinking at them from across the table.

“Angeal?” Genesis called, breaking him from his thoughts. “Any ideas?” He asked, gazing at him expectantly.

He blinked at his friend, staring at him with a confused expression. “What?” He asked, completely at a loss as to what Genesis was talking about.

Genesis rolled his eyes with a scoff, “I swear Angeal,” he started in a teasing tone. “You’re usually the one telling me to pay attention to important conversations.”

“Just ask me again,” he sighed. He saw Sephiroth’s eyes move between Genesis and himself, watching their interactions intently. It was cute, in a way, how interested the younger was in how they spoke with each other.

“What do you want to work on in training?” Genesis asked, speaking slowly and clearly enunciating his words.

“Wait,” he paused, fixing his friend with a sharp look. “Did you just ask Sephiroth for help with things you’re struggling with?”

“Why would _I_ ask for help with something _you’re_ struggling with?” Genesis asked, looking at him like he’d just suggested using fire against a Bomb.

He decided not to respond to that, far too used to his friend’s antics by now. Instead he turned to focus on Sephiroth, giving the other a kind smile. The First’s light lit up at his smile, the inhuman green eyes brightening noticeably. He swallowed heavily before speaking, “I just need to work on my footwork,” he informed the other. “Nothing too difficult.”

Sephiroth considered him for a few moments before cocking his head and replying in a soft voice, “I don’t mind providing some assistance.” The younger teen assured him.

The sound of Genesis’ text tone interrupted him before he could say anything else, drawing their attention to the mage’s PHS as he pulled it out of his pocket. He watched Genesis’ brow furrow at whatever was on his screen, his friend quickly opened the message and read through it.

Genesis scowled down at his PHS, eyes burning as he snapped it shut with a harsh movement. He was glad that their PHS’ were reinforced for SOLDIER enhancements, or else his friend would have needed to replace it.

“Something wrong?” He asked cautiously, wary of his friend’s quick-fire temper.

Genesis released a harsh breath, shoulders slumping from their tense posture as he answered. “A mission. They finally have a need for my expertise.” Genesis rolled his eyes as he spoke, his tone scathing. “Have fun without me,” He told them, standing from his seat and walking out of the cafeteria.

He watched Genesis exit the cafeteria before turning his gaze back to Sephiroth, a flush rising to his cheeks when he noticed the other gazing at him intently. “Guess we’ll have a lot of time to focus on my footwork,” he joked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Sephiroth blinked at him after a moment of silence, agreeing with a contemplative, “yes we will.”

* * *

 

They certainly did focus on his footwork. They also focused on his sword work and mixed combat skills. Sephiroth was pleased with his hand-to-hand combat abilities so they didn’t spend much time on that before moving onto his more lacking skills.

He was starting to understand why nobody trained with Sephiroth very often. One-on-one Sephiroth was terrifying.

He was very focused; ensuring Angeal knew exactly what he was supposed to be doing and exactly what he was doing wrong. He was sure his entire back was going to be bruised in the morning from the amount of times the other had dropped him to the ground.

But he was getting a lot of help from the other, he was dropping his guard less and the younger teen was giving him plenty to work on afterwards by himself. He hadn’t even realized that he opened himself up so much with his forward thrust.

Genesis was certainly missing out.

A slim hand appeared suddenly, resting in the air just in front of him. Sephiroth was offering to help pull him to his feet again. He had been surprised the first time the younger teen offered his hand but now, after about the twentieth time, he simply took the offered hand and accepted the other’s help.

“You’re getting better.” Sephiroth informed him in a neutral tone, “You still have a lot to work on but you’re improving.”

He took the words as the praise they were, smiling brightly at the other. “Thanks,” he responded, rolling his shoulders. “I appreciate your help.”

“I’m glad to be of assistance,” Sephiroth told him in an earnest voice.

Angeal’s next words were spoken quickly, before he had a chance to second-guess himself. “Maybe we can do this again?”

Sephiroth stared at him with a blank expression, considering him in silence for several minutes. Angeal was about to retract his question, fearing that he had overstepped, when Sephiroth broke him from his thoughts by answering. “I would not be opposed to doing this again.”

Angeal released a silent breath, relaxing at the other’s words. “Great!” He said smile returning to his face, “I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *

 

“How was it?” Was the first thing he heard when he returned to his apartment later that evening.

He turned in the direction of the question, seeing Genesis watching him from where he was sprawled across the couch.

“Good.” He informed him, stepping further into the apartment. “He’s a great help.”

Genesis fixed him with a sharp look, “what did you _do_ exactly?” He asked, lifting himself to sit properly on the couch.

Angeal blinked at his friend, moving to sit across from him and responding slowly “we trained.”

Genesis heaved a harsh sigh, pressing his face into his hand. “Goddess Angeal.”

“What?” He asked, staring at his friend. “Was I supposed to do something else?”

Genesis’s words were muffled by his hands, “you were supposed to tell him about your little crush. Get it out in the open so you could deal with it like adults.”

“None of us are adults,” he told his friend, unable to come up with anything else to say.

“We’ve killed hundreds of men; we’re adults.” Genesis told him, slumping back against the couch. “You can’t use that excuse not to talk about all the things you want to do to Sephiroth.”

“I don’t want to do _anything_ with Sephiroth!” He exclaimed, a bright flush rising to his cheeks.

“Of course you don’t.” Genesis agreed sarcastically, finally pulling his hands from his face. “You’re too _honourable_ to want the things us lesser people do.”

He rolled his eyes at Genesis’ dramatics, “now you’re just being a dick.”

Genesis scoffed, lifting himself from the couch. “Well now I know better than to leave you alone with your crush,” he said, moving into his room. “Next time I’ll stay and get some pointers for myself.”

He watched Genesis disappear into his room, closing the door securely behind him.

He didn’t know if Genesis giving him time alone with Sephiroth was a nice thing or not, either way the last few hours had been enjoyable and Genesis had certainly missed out.

* * *

 

“I wish to ask you something,” Angeal turned to look at Sephiroth, staring at the uncertain expression the other had on his face.

They were training together again; they been doing so several times a week for the past few weeks, both with Genesis and without, and Angeal thought that they were slowly becoming friends.

Genesis made sure his opinion was well known. He was all too happy to help Angeal spend more time with Sephiroth but he was disappointed with the fact that he still hadn’t told the younger teen about his rush.

Angeal was determined to never bring that up with Sephiroth, certain that it would fade soon enough.

It hadn’t faded yet but he was sure it would only be a few more weeks before he lost his crush.

He focused back on Sephiroth, swallowing heavily and replying. “You can ask me whatever you want.”

Sephiroth refused to meet his eyes, focusing on everything but him. When he finally spoke, it was soft, barely a whisper, “I would like you to close your eyes.”

He blinked, confused as to why Sephiroth was so hesitant to have asked that. “Of course I can,” he told the other, doing as asked. “Anything else?” He asked after a few moments of silence.

Sephiroth sounded much closer to him when he answered, “please remain still.” The words were still quiet, the other’s earlier hesitance remained.in his tone.

Nothing happened for a few minutes but Angeal kept his eyes closed, trusting Sephiroth completely. Then he felt soft hands come to rest softly on his face, causing him to tense at the unexpected sensation.

He kept his eyes closed though, waiting for Sephiroth to tell him to open them. They remained that way for a few moments before he felt warm breath fan across his mouth, the sensation soon replaced by soft lips covering his own.

He froze, trying to come to terms with what was happening.

Sephiroth, felting the tension his action caused, pulled away quickly.

Angeal pulled him back though, cradling his face with his hands and pressing his own mouth against Sephiroth’s.

A soft noise left the other’s throat at his actions but Sephiroth didn’t attempt to pull away again, remaining within Angeal’s grip.

Angeal moved his lips gently over Sephiroth’s own, gently coaxing the other into action. It was awkward and the younger teen obviously had no idea what he was doing but it was the best kiss Angeal had ever experienced.

He pulled away after a few moments but remained close to the other, pressing their foreheads together. His kept his hands on Sephiroth’s face, eyes clenched shut as he caught his breath.

It took him a moment to realize that the other was shaking.

His eyes flew open and he took in the other’s face, gaze moving franticly over Sephiroth’s expression.

Green eyes were clenched shut, brows furrowed. Sephiroth’s form was wracked with tremors, his hands shook where they were clenched in his lap. Angeal felt his heart clench as he took in younger teen.

“Seph?” He asked, not realizing that he had used Genesis’ nickname for the other in his distress. “What’s wrong?”

Sephiroth didn’t give him a verbal answer, just shook his head violently as a sharp noise left his throat. He reached his hands up to clench Angeal’s upper arms, holding them firmly in place when he tried to remove his grip.

Angeal froze at Sephiroth’s grip, remaining in place for several moments.

The tremors gradually subsided from Sephiroth’s form and the other surprised him by turning into his palm. A heavy breath left the younger’s mouth then and his body relaxed completely in Angeal’s grasp.

He watched him for a few moments, eyes flicking over the other’s expression in concern. He remained silent though, waiting for Sephiroth to say something.

“I liked that,” Sephiroth muttered into his palm. “It was supposed to be good, yes?”

Angeal nodded, though Sephiroth’s eyes were still closed. “Yeah,” he answered, breathlessly. “Yeah it was.”

Sephiroth swallowed heavily, pressing further into Angeal’s palm. “I want to do that again,” he admitted softly, opening his eye to peer at Angeal.

His breath caught in his throat at Sephiroth’s expression. He swallowed heavily, “I do too.”

Sephiroth lifted his face from Angeal’s hand, moving to press their mouths together once again. This kiss was less awkward; Sephiroth was a quick learner and eager to figure out how kissing worked.

One of Angeal’s hand slid up into Sephiroth’s hair, causing the other to gasp heatedly and press back into his grip. Angeal took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other’s open mouth, drawing a surprised noise from the younger.

Sephiroth was quick to copy his movements, eagerly twining his tongue with Angeal’s and exploring his mouth.

When he pulled away both their chests were heaving and he had one of his hand’s fisted in Sephiroth’s hair while both of Sephiroth’s were clenched on his shoulders. He continued to press softer kisses to the other’s mouth as they calmed their breathing,

They remained close together, foreheads pressed together as Angeal stared at the flushed face in front of him. Green eyes blinked open, they were glazed slightly, meeting his gaze.

Sephiroth ran his tongue over his lips, speaking softly “we can do this again, right?”

Angeal nodded with a soft, “yeah, yeah we can.”

A pleased smile spread across Sephiroth’s face and he pressed his cheek to Angeal’s own, nuzzling against the skin in a decisively cat-like gesture.

Angeal released his grip on Sephiroth’s hair, gently carding his hand through the silver strands. The younger sighed at the sensation, relaxing completely in his grip.

They had quite a bit of time before they had to vacate the room, they had time to enjoy this moment.

Genesis was going to be insufferable when he found out about this.


End file.
